(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydrostatic or pneumatic fluid pumps or motors and to devices, like machines and vehicles, wherein the respective pumps or motors are applied. Improvements are made to a piston and piston-shoe assembly to improve the range of pressure in the device economically. Other improvements are made to hydrostatic bearing applications and their communications to spaces under pressure. This is done for hydrostatic bearings on the ends of the rotor(s) as well as to a hydrostatic bearing in the middle between two respective rotors. Consideration is also given to the problem, that some fluids do not have good lubrication properties, like for example, water. Therefore disc-spring modifications have been applied in order to make a pump or motor possible without a closely fitted piston which might weld in a cylinder when operating non-lubricating fluid. Finally improvements have done in the directions and configurations of the ports as well as in the bearings of fluid motors to permit a radial-chamber fluid motor to drive a rotary movement and at the same time to carry a load, whereby several new and useful machines and vehicles are possible by the application of the hollow shaft motor or of the drive and carry motor of the invention.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art which is partially related to this present patent application is shown for example in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,850,201; 3,951,044; 3,874,271; 3,223,046; 4,265,497 or others and also in my elder application Ser. Nos. 910,809; 911,246 and 224,769. The content of applications 910,809 and 911,246 was published in the West German DOS No. 2,921,765 on Feb. 2nd, 1980.
The former art shows piston shoes, which are entering, diving, deep diving piston shoes to obtain long piston strokes or the piston shoes of the former art are outer piston shoes which are assumed to carry a high radial load to permit high pressures in the devices.
The former art also does attempt to provide hydrostatic bearings or support bearings on the rotors of the pump or motors.
The former art also shows control bodies which are responsive to partially eccentric thrust chambers.
While the devices of the described former art act generally satisfactory at certain pressures and rotary revolutions, there are appearing presently limitations, when the devices of the former art are tested in conditions with still higher pressures or revolutions. Problems are also arising, when not very lubricatious fluids are used in the pumps and motors. For example, when water is used instead of oil, the pistons in the respective cylinders tend to wear and stick. The same applies to piston shoes of the former art, when they are applied in water pumps or water operated motors.
The hydrostatic bearings of the former art are heretofore applied to act for certain purposes. In present more general applications however, it appears, that the failure to employ all and the right fluid pressure pockets and communications are limited their use.
And the fluid motors of the former art are commonly unable to permit a hollow shaft with a large enough a diameter to permit the setting of strong machine tool spindles into the respective rotor. The motors of the former art are also failing to permit at the same time the operation of multi-functions, like for example, to drive the rotary movement of an element and to carry the element or a load thereon. They are also failing to be carried by such element and then carry a load themselves.